


Lunchbox

by yami0204



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami0204/pseuds/yami0204
Summary: Handmade with care for someone worthy of it.





	Lunchbox

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2011 after powering through one of my yearly Kiva marathons. It's short and simple. Here's a link to the bento that inspired this fic: https://bentozen.wordpress.com/2011/04/05/happy-snail-bento/

She stared at her creation, glad that hard work, dedication, and more than a few mishaps had turned out something she could truly be proud of. In her efforts, she had created a bento consisting of a small salad arranged to look like a vegetable garden and on an omurice "rock" sat a happy snail that she had meticulously made to look as cheerful as she could. She still knew so little about the man she had made this small lunchbox for, beyond them both being similarly shy and awkward, but she felt like this would be enough to make him happy.  
  
That was all she wanted, really, was to make him happy and to share in his happiness. She had never felt this way about anyone before, and probably never would again. She wanted to hold onto this feeling as long as possible - forever, if the world would allow it.  
  
Slowly, she drew up her right hand to look at the elegant ring she wore, given to her by that man. She smiled at it lovingly, her cheeks turning a faint shade of pink as she went to put the plastic box top onto the bento. She imagined his expression upon taking the lid off - his shy smile and his gentle laugh. She picked up her cell phone to call him. She wanted more than to just imagine his smile and laugh.  
  
The phone rang.


End file.
